Just Say No
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: At the end of "Queen Bebe", Kim is shown to still be running at hyper-speed thanks to the experimental shoes. How did she get the shoes off between then and the start of the next episode? This is my answer to that question. I hope you enjoy. KiGo Fluff. (I don't own anything.)


**Autor's Note:** This is what happens when a plot hole doesn't resolve itself around me.

Just Say "No"

Kim Possible sighed as she missed the dance for what seemed like the tenth time. "Rufus, super-speed sucks." The poor naked mole rat nodded tiredly. A thought hit Kim. _Rufus burns through calories much faster than I ever could. I hope all this speed isn't hurting him._ Kim thought worried for the little marvel. She offered him her hands, and Rufus, tired as he was, didn't argue and plopped in Kim's waiting hands as she looked at him in worry. "You stay put until we can figure out a way to get these off." She ordered. Again, the little rodent didn't argue as Kim turned back from Liberty Island to make another impossibly fast trip cross-county. Kim let out a soft groan as she took her position and shot off, hoping that the shoes would slip off of her.

Kim was somewhere in the Rockies when she felt a hand grab her and pull her back. Kim was stunned into freezing by the sudden contact and took a relieved breath when time seemed to resume around her after the contact. "Jesus, Kimmie. What the hell did they do to you?" Kim growled at that voice. "Put me down, Shego!" Shego laughed half-heartedly. "If I do that Princess, you'll run until you die of a heart attack because of the strain on your body." Kim gulped at that thought and allowed Shego to keep her suspended for the moment. "Now, what are you doing running yourself to death?" The green woman asked her voluntary captive. Kim growled. "It's none of your business!"Shego only nodded and looked Kim up and down in an analytical way. "Knowing you, you tried to juggle too much, asked some super-nerds for help, and they gave you an untested pair of prototypes." Kim shivered. Kim's visible reaction to Shego's probing caused the green woman to smirk at the redhead. "I thought so," the green woman said before Shego's tone suddenly turned serious.

"Drakken's Bee Bees gave you a run too, Kim?" Kim sighed. "They captured the queen bitch in school and connected her to the Bee Bee Hive Mind." Shego laughed at that…or more precisely how cute Kim was when she was pissed. "It doesn't matter, Kimmie." Shego stated as Kim tried to glare at Shego but couldn't because Shego had Kim by the collar of her mission shirt. "Hear me out, you fiery redhead." Shego growled with disdain in her voice. Kim couldn't be sure, but she also heard a core of caring as Shego spoke. "What will the drama of high school matter in two or three years, Cupcake?" Shego mumbled. Kim blinked at that. "I…don't…" Shego chuckled. "Exactly, it won't matter. You'll be beating Drakken's ass as a GJ agent, and the school bitch will be on a corner being fucked so she can eat." Kim stared at the green woman in shock, but Shego wasn't done. "Don't say yes to everyone, Princess. Take it from me. 'No' can be your best friend sometimes."

Kim's eyes widened as Shego spoke. Gone was the snark and sass. In its place, pain now stood out in Shego's voice. "I said yes to Hego's stupid team, and it ran me to my end." Shego growled. Kim shivered. "What happened?" Shego sighed. "I became the workhorse and brains of the team. My supersonic speed made me more powerful than my brothers combined." Kim fought to keep a confused look off her face. "My speed has so many applications: raw speed, plasma generation by vibrating my hands until the air around them ignites, slowing time in relation to my movements so it appears I come out of nowhere, and I think I even went back in time once when I wanted to push myself and got close to the speed of light." Shego said with a smirk. Kim stared at Shego. "You could have wiped the floor with me! Why didn't you?" Shego grinned. "I liked the show I got when we fought." Kim blushed feverishly at that. "What about you, Princess?" Shego asked.

Kim was getting tired of being held in the air. "Can you cut these shoes off me?" Kim requested. Shego only smiled and, with her free hand and surprising control, cut the shoes at the seam between the soles and the rest of the shoes. Kim sighed in relief as the shoes fell away to show her normal mission shoes. For some reason, the whole feel of the current sitch made Kim think of Cinderella. "Is that better, Princess?" Shego asked with a calm smile. Kim nodded tiredly as her metabolism crashed. Once Kim passed out cold, Shego grinned and carried Kim bridal style back to the school. It felt weird to Shego that the redhead had pulled the truth out of her so easily. _I guess you really can do anything, Possible._ Shego thought with a soft smile as she transferred a small but of her Glow to Kim to revive the girl. As Shego touched Kim's forehead, she noticed that a generous streak of raven hair had formed out of a patch of hair on Kim's head.

Kim woke up and stared at Shego in shock. "Morning, sleepy head." Kim's first instinct was fight. When Shego didn't make a move to attack Kim, the girl stood there in tense anticipation. "What are you waiting on, Kimmie?" Shego asked. "Get in there." The woman ordered as she pointed to the gym entrance. Kim glared at her. "No," Shego grinned and opened her mouth to congratulate Kim for growing a spine, but Kim was not finished. "I won't go in until you go with me." Shego smirked. "As you wish, Princess." Both walked into the school and ignored the stunned and dismayed stares as the pair danced the night away.


End file.
